


три

by unicornglittercake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Dates, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exams, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, I'll add more - Freeform, Library, Minor Character Death, Other, Polyamory, Rey is Lukes daughter, Rey is your best friend, Semi Non-Con, Slow Burn, Solo triplets, Study Groups, Studying, nerds, partys, you have good grades, you're a good student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornglittercake/pseuds/unicornglittercake
Summary: ~*~ You're a senior in high school and you really want to make that last year count. No boys and no partys only studying because you really want to get that 4.0GPA! Too bad that you have to share classes with the infamous Kylo Ren, one of the Solo triplets. While Matt Solo is one of your study buddys, you know that Ben and his brother Kylo only mean trouble. But don't worry your best friends Rey Skywalker, Poe Dameron and Finn Starkiller have your back!~*~My very first high school AU ^w^ have fun, enjoy and please mind the tags!!





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi let's see how long I keep this online until I delete it again like the last three times haha

[I made a moodboard for this chapter](https://starluxkywars.tumblr.com/post/165471365486/moodboard-for-my-highschool-au-called-%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8-go-read)

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

7.00 a.m. and time to get ready for school.

You looked at the alarm annoyed that it had disturbed you in your dream. It’s been such a wonderful dream but as soon as you’d opened your eyes the memory was gone. Dreams were kinda strange, they were very fragil and destroyed by the slightes touch. Only a few times you were able to remember them.

You rolled yourself over not really ready to get out of bed yet. The summer vacation was over and you were very excited. It would be the last year in highschool and this last year had to be the best! Your school uniform was freshly ironed and layed out on your desk, your schoolbag ready to be grabbed. The bag had seen some better times especially the keychaines haning off of it. But you couldn’t throw them away not yet, it would survive this last year with you.

You picked up your clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Your mother must have been in the bathroom before you, because you could still smell her perfume everywhere. You looked in the mirror pleased with yourself. No pimples and at the beginning of the school year, no dark circles under your eyes, perfect to make a good first impression.

You turned the volume of the radio to the max and sang along while standing under the shower. After you were finished you grabbed a big fluffy towel and wraped it around your body. You could already smell freshly baked pancakes and coffee from downstaires. It was the perfect start to a perfect day.

After the too short breakfast you waved your mother good-bye and grabbed the car keys. A glimpse on your watch told you it was 7:35 already. You still had to pick up Rey since she had crashed her motorbike during the vacation. You  rolled your eyes, Rey was sometimes really careless. She was the reason for Luke’s grey hair for sure.

She already stood outside as you parked the car in front of her and Luke’s home, a small house just a few streets away from yours. She ran towards your car and opened the door.

‚Heeey Y/N excited for school!?‘, she said witha bright smile.

She had her mid-length hair up in three messy buns (her signature look). Her uniform was just as neat as yours, probably thanks to Luke only her tie was a tad too loose around her neck.

‚It’s the last year, of course I am! Let’s go or else we’ll already be late on the first day‘, you said nervously looking at the watch.

She buckled her seatbelt and rolled her eyes. ‚You will never change will you!?‘

You decided to ignore her and started the car. Behind a window you could see Luke waving at you and you waved back.

‚He really wanted to take me to school, when will he accept that I’m an adult now!?‘

You shrugged ‚He’s your dad, that’s what dads do I guess‘.

But Rey was already ignoring you typing away on her smartphone.

‚Poe? Or Finn?‘, you sad smirking at her.

‚Neither…It’s Phas, she asks if I can come to the Basketball training today‘.

‚Huh, but it’s the first day of school??‘

‚She really wants us to win this year…Phas is just very ambitious. The first game is already in three weeks so there’s a lot to do still‘, she said looking very searious now.

‚I see…I’ll go to the library after school so I can pick you up after training‘.

‚Can you ever just not study?‘, she punched your arm and grinned.

Yes it was true you were a bookworm but you really needed to get that 4.0 at all costs. This school year you promised yourself to give your very best and you had to start right away.

No parties and more important no boys! Not that you’ve had a boyfriend before, but still. You’d made yourself that promise and you wouldn’t break it. If you messed up this year you couldn’t forgive yourself and you knew that.

The both of you reached the school just in time. Poe and Finn already stood on the gate waiting for you. Now that the clique was reunited the last year of school could beginn.

 

***

 

The best thing of a new school year were the new classes. New year, new class, new chance, that was your motto. You saw the pefect seat next to the window not too far away from the board and made yourself comfortable. The first class was chemistry tought by Mr Kenobi. You already knew him from the Biochem course last year. He was a kind old man who looked like he knew absolutely everything, like he could read minds or so. The exams were tough but doable, he was a little strict but by no means unfair teacher which you appreciated a lot.

Deep in thoughts you looked out of the window as you suddenly recognized somebody next to you. A person that definiatly was’t there a few seconds before.

You slowly turned your head as you recognized who sat just a few centimeters away from you.

He was very tall and had problems sitting on those chairs who were clearly way too small for him. His hair was pitch black and head basically made of messy locks. He had half-heartedly tried to fix his locks by binding them back with a brown hair tie.

It did not help at all.

His shirt was crinkly  and the black standard tie hung loosely around his neck. He had also decorated it with a bunch of safety pins and needles. Against the rules he had his ears pierced and wore black jeans instead of the standard pants. His blazer was carelessly thrown over the backrest of his chair.

You let out a deep breath. Of course of all people it had to be him. The guy next to you was the infamous Kylo Ren, the oldest of the Solo-triplets and Rey’s most-hated cousin.

The only good thing about him was that he was not very talkative and you were not very keen to start any kind of conversation either. He was nothing but a trouble maker as well as his brother Ben.

 The only triplet that was kinda okay was Matt. Matt was just a nerd and that wasn’t too bad but Ben and Kylo were nothing but trouble and every one tried to stay away from them, except for Armitage Hux and Dopheld Mitaka, but Mitaka was just a follower to scared to defend himself.

You were glad as Mr Kenobi entered the class and hoped that Kylo would just leave you alone for the rest oft he school year. He’s never really aknowleged your exsistence before and hopefully wouldn’t change that this year.

The class passed without any interruption which was a little miracle and was only thanks to Mr Kenobi’s patience. You exited the room glad that you had to change rooms fort he next class. Kylo wouldn’t have picked social-studys so you were free from him again At least that’s what you had hoped. Apparently you didn’t know Kylo well and for some reason he stuck to you like a magnet.

 You really hoped that your friends  had a better start. After the sixth class you went to the cafeteria for lunch. You tried to balance the tablet through the groups of people trying very hard to not drop your food on anyone.

Your friends were already at your regular spot and you let yourself drop next to Rey.

‚Heey guess who’s in a class with Kylo Ren…‘, you stated starting to pick at your meat with a fork.

‚Oh dear… but hey I have Ben Solo so you’re not alone‘, Poe said and continued shuffeling rice into his mouth ( this man was always hungry ALWAYS).

‚I’m the lucky one I’m in a class with Matt and Mitaka‘, Finn grinned and clapped on your back nearly forceing you to choke.

‚I’m in a class with grumpy ginger and Phasma, now she’s going to control me even outside oft he training, ugh‘, Rey said frowning.

‚Poor Rey we can swap, you get Ren and I’ll endure Phasma and Hux, do we have a deal?‘

‚Ha Ha nice try Y/N but I think I’ll stick with them.‘ Rey rolled her eyes at you which she did very often in the last time.

‚Have you heard they are throwing a party next weekend!?‘, Poe said still having his mouth full of food.

‚Haa I bet we’re all invited, maybe I can ask Ren since we’re best buddys now‘, sarcasm was basically your second name by now.

‚Aww you would do that for me!??‘, Poe gave you his best puppy eyes.

‚Shut up Dameron, we all know you and Ben would try to kill each other the moment you set a foot in his house…How did you survive class anyways??‘, Rey asked with real confusion.

‚Mr Jinn seperated us…I guess someone had told him about the fight last year‘, Poe said and shrugged.

You hastly stuffed the rest oft he food in your mouth and got up from your seat.

‚Okay guys I’ll leave I need to go to the library, and Rey message me when your training is finished‘, you threw your bag over your shoulders and turned to leave.

‚Aye aye captain! Oh but Y/N aren’t mobile phones banned in the library!?‘

Now you rolled your eyes and left, yes you tried to be a good student but you were definiatly not a saint, plus you were on good terms with the librarian wich was always a bonus.

 

***

 

The library felt like heaven after the long school day. It was quiet and mostly empty half of the time. You greeted the librarian, an old woman who you knew since your first day at that highschool.

She had white hair with a purple shimmer and her skin had an olive undertone. She wore an orange tunik with green pants. She looked a litte misplaced in a school with such a strict dress code that ofcourse didn’t apply to the teachers or other employees or Kylo Ren.

*Ugh* Kylo Ren.

You shook your head, those brothers were sent from hell to ruin everybodys lifes except for Matt…Matt was okay, very okay.

You’ve had met Matt in the library from time to time. You two had a silent agreement he would help you with math problems and you wouldn’t tell his brothers that he went to the library regularly.

He was completely different. Nothing like his brothers. Sure they were alike look-wise but Matt had bright blonde locks while his brothers had dark hair. He was intelligent and an excellent student. You were sure he’d get a sholarship at the MIT, he was just such a brilliant mind and so nice. He always borrowed you a pencil if you forgot yours and greeted you in the hallway.

His brothers on the other hand had regular dates with the dean and the only reason why the weren’t kicked out yet was their mother Leia Organa-Solo who was an important politcian. To them you were air and it was best to stay like that.

You took your seat in the back of the library and got out your notes and flash cards. Seemed like you’d be on your own today.

You were an hour into your study session as Matt suddenly droped down in the seat next to you, which made you jump.

‚H-hey I’m s-sorry I‘m kinda late…‘, Matt whispered out of breath.

‚No problem…I was just revising my biology notes‘, you said giving him a big smile which made him blush.  Aww Matt was just so cute and shy it was incredible and god he smelled soo good. It reminded you of new books, perfume and a hint of tin-solder.

‚I was at the robo club and kinda lost track of time…‘ he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

‚No worries you missed nothing, but sadly I need to go now I promised to pick Rey up after training…‘, you said sorry that you couldn’t hang out any longer.

‚O-Oh I s-see…well actually …I-I wanted to ask you something… w-well Kylo an Ben are throwing a party this weekend. T-they said I should invite some f-friends, too s-so are you free this weekend?‘

You had sworn yourself to avoid partys and boys and now this, awsome.But it was Matt and well one party couldn’t hurt. You’d just stay with him and play some videogames.

But who were you going to fool you knew how Solo-Partys ended. Maybe if Rey would accompany you…

‚Yeah sure I’ll come‘, you heard yourself say as you waved Matt good-bye and went straight to the gymnasium.

Rey stood outside, her hair even messier than this morning, the three buns hardly holding up anymore, her cheeks rosy and skin glowing from the sweat. She talked to Phasma but stopped as soon as she spotted you.

You both jumped into your car, ready to finally leave the school. Rey leaned back in her seat and let out a deep breath. ‚Phasma was especially cruel today…I guess she was in a bad mood.‘

You couldn’t imagine any situation that Phasma was not in a bad mood but you didn’t say anything.

‚Uhm …talking of Phasma-are you going to the party next weekend?‘

‚Huh? Since when are you interested in parties Y/N?‘, she actually looked a little shocked.

‚Well…Matt asked me to come so—I was curious if you go…‘, you said suddenly focusing very hard on the road.

‚Ohlala Matt—well that’s interesting. You know-- Luke is going to force me anyways, he thinks I should try to get along with my cousins…Family is very important to him. I think we can go together but I don’t have to tell you to stay away from Ben and Kylo, right?‘

‚Haha I’m not crazy—I want to survive this last year.‘ you said and parked in front oft he Skywalkers home.

 

***

You were  ready going to bed but your thoughts kept wandering to Matthew Solo. Could this be classified as a date or not and why had he choosen to ask you and not annother girl? Maybe Phasma, but no, she’d be invited anyways. Well maybe Matt didn’t have that many friends and that’s why he had asked you? But his brothers were so popular…what would they say if they heard that Y/N the schools second biggest nerd (behind Matt, you can’t beat Matt) was coming to their house-party??

Frustrated with yourself you threw your head back and tried to keep your eyes shut.

Thinking about it was useless and you knew that. Also Matt was just a friend no need to get nervous, at least that was what you were trying to tell yourself. Rey would come with you and if you two showed up together there would be no problem.

Restless you rolled around in your bed, it was time to sleep, your alarm would go off in seven hours and you knew you needed your sleep or else you’d be a zombie in the morning. If your brain would just shut up that’d be great…

You grabbed your plush wookie pressing it to your chest. You had it since you were a small kid and you just couldn’t get rid of it. Your mother made fun of you for keeping it as well as Rey since she saw it, but you didn’t care. It was the only thing to keep you calm and help you sleep.

You weren’t a child anymore, you were eighteen and you should as well act like it. But behind closed doors you let your guard down and felt like you were twelve again. You can still remember your birthday. The wookie was a gift from your father who had just passed away three years ago. You’ve accepted your dad’s death and you new that life went on but it was still hard and you missed him every day.

Trying to brush these negative thoughts off you tried to imagine how it would be if you’d hug Matt instead of the plush wookie and immediatly blushed at that thought. Where were those thoughts suddenly coming from? Matt’s been nothing but a good friend and it would stay like that you promised yourself that night. Oh if you could just tell your dad about it…he would’ve known what you should do. Dad always had the best advice but now he was gone and you had to figure it out on your own

 

*beeep* *beeep* *beeeep* *beeeeep*

You violently hit the snooze button and turned around. Only five more minutes you told yourself, only five minutes.

You felt horrible and at the back of your head there was a headache forming itself. Oh dear, the positive spirit had only lasted one day that was a new personal record you thought and shuffled towards the bathroom.

You were lucky and found two aspirin pills in the cabinet. You had to rush or else both you and Rey would be late so you skipped breakfast, which your mother acknowledged with a worried look on her face.

You silently prayed that the aspirin would quickly start doing it’s job, because you could already feel the pain coming in slow waves. Awsome! You jumped in the car and drove off.

Rey already stood on the side-walk with two brown paper bags in her hand.

‚Your mom called, she said you skipped breakfast AND forgot your lunch money at home!‘, she said not even bothering to greet you.

‚Please Rey don’t hold a lecture I already have headaches‘, you said pointing at your head.

‚That’s no excuse but I’ll keep the lecture for later, let’s go or Mr Kenobi will be very disappointed by you‘, she said sticking her tongue out.

‚Yeah can’t wait seeing my new classmate again…I bet it’s his fault‘, you said and rolled your eyes.

‚Mhh and if he’s not the source he’ll definiately make it even worse…I know why Leia has migraine…‘, she stated still looking worried.

You entered the class room and your heart made a little jump as you saw that the chair next to you was still empty. Maybe he had quit or mabe he was sick? Just as you wanted to thank god for this miracle Kylo fucking Ren appeared just behind you. You were too slow to react so he softly pushed you away to get past you, making himself comfortable on his chair (well as comfortable as possible).

You haven’t noticed you still stared at him until he started waving his hand in front of your face.

‚Yo is anybody home!??‘, his voice just caused your head to hurt even more.

You decided it was best to stay silent and sat down in your own chair. Before Kylo could say anything else Mr Kenobi entered the room. You’ve never been so happy before to see him.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo new chapter ^w^
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes I might have done, English is only my second language...
> 
>  
> 
> *I started writing about headaches and actually got headaches...misterious...

 [Moodboard for chapter two](https://starluxkywars.tumblr.com/post/165477308571/here-is-the-second-moodboard-for-%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8-please-do)

Mr Kenobi started writing on the board and you did your best to follow. The topic was photosythesis and fairly complex but despite your efforts you were not able to concentrate. All those arrows and chemical reactions on the board made you dizzy. Everything Mr Kenobi said made no sense. You were rubbing you temples and praying that this class would be over soon.

Kylo Ren next to you scribbled circles on the paper in front of him (like he did in every class). Seemed like he did not care at all, if he understood the material or not. Wouldn’t it be nice to swap just for one day? One day just doing what ever you wanted, not careing if you failed or not. Just drawing or sleeping in class. Seemed like paradise at the moment.

You couldn’t help but staring at the pen. It was a regular black pen (probably BIC or something) nothing interesting but the motions were somehow soothing for you. Nearly hypnotic.

He went over the same spot over and over again and the ball scratched on the paper. It wasn’t like drawing, he created nothing but a black dot that went bigger and bigger.

It nearly looked like a hole and reminded you of that horror movie Finn had made you watch at his Halloween-party last year. It was the movie with that black haired girl that climbed through the television just to kill you. That image had hunted you ever since. Everytime you were at home alone you kinda expected someone to call and tell you _‚only seven days left‘._ Of course that had never happened, but you’ve never seen the original tape so who knows?

Finn couldn’t change the fact that you hated horror movies and you had the feeling that he just made you watch it, to scare you.

Meanwhile Mr Kenobi went on explaining the difference between c3 and c4 plants, but you couldn’t follow, so you just kept staring at Kylo’s paper. The pen went round and round again and again…

Mr Kenobi’s voice vanished in your thoughts and your eyelids felt so heavy making it nearly impossible to keep them open for any longer. You decided to close your eyes just for a second. And really, as soon as you closed them, the pain was less apparent. It felt like heaven and without really noticing you slowly drifted away, your head resting on the desk.

After some weird dreams that had felt like an eternity you opened your eyes again and saw that the class room was completely empty. How could it be that you selpt through the whole class and nobody, not even Mr Kenobi had tried to wake you? That was so weird. You rubbed your eyes just to make sure that you were really awake. But no…it seemed that this was reality. You looked around panic creeping in. You turned around again but there was nothing but the empty chairs and a freshly cleaned board.

On the floor under Ren’s desk was the paper with a huge black ball on it. So this has not been a dream then…

A sudden knock on the door made you jump and your heart raced as someone slowly opened the door. The handle was pushed down gently and just for a second you thought that maybe Samara had decided to skip the TV and kill you just right away. You held your breath and tried very hard not to move. The person looked more like a man and not like a girl with long black hair. _Thank god_! At frist you thought that maybe Mr Kenobi had decided to come back but the person in the door was not Kenobi, it was Matt Solo.

‚Ah you’re awake…‘, he smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head, his face red, creating a heavy contrast to his blonde (nearly yellow) hair.

‚H-How did you k-know!?‘, you stuttered, your mouth again faster than your brain, and kept staring at him like he was some ghost.

‚Well—my brother told me. He said that you slept in in class…‘, he stated walking towards you. _Ah okay that made sense…_

‚And why did nobody bother to wake me?? I mean not even Mr Kenobi…oh god am I in big trouble now!?‘, your voice trembled and your hands were unpleasantly sweatty now. The sudden awareness of the consequences of your little nap becomeing more and more aware.

‚Nah don’t worry—I told him that you were sick and now I’m here to bring you to the nurse‘, Matt walked over and grabbed your bag with his left hand while trying to help you up with his right

‚Ugh it’s just those damn headaches again‘, you grumbled, And I missed everything that means even more work --ugh‘. _And even more stress which leads to even more headaches…perfect!_

‚Don’t worry I made a copy of Kylo’s notes and I’ll help you as usual so don’t be so hard on yourself! C’mon let’s and get you some more sleep‘, He supported you since your legs still felt a little weird and you nearly stumbled over your own feet.   _Huh Kylo Ren took notes??_

The sickroom was on the second floor and you were on the first. Matt helped you to climb the staires which made you feel like an ninty year old. Reaching the last step felt like a real success. You were relieved that Matt was still with you otherwise you would’ve never reached the sickroom on your own. But being so close to him also felt a little weird. You’ve never been this close not even in the library and that made you think why he was coming for your rescue and not Rey. 

You set those thoughts aside for later and just kept following him like a weak-willed zombie.

The school nurse was a young woman and she seemed to be new at your school. She wore a white labcoat and her hair was up in a high ponytail only a few strands of baby hair flying around. She had blue eyes and freckles all over her face. Compared to your old school nurse Mrs Mueller she looked like an angel. She gave you a warm smile and escorted you to a free bed in the back of the room. Matt told her something you couldn’t understand and she made some notes on a note pad. Matt waved to your direction signaling that he had to leave and with the blink of an eye he was gone.

The nurse came back and asked you for your symptoms. She observed you and gave you a ressuring nod. She introduced herself as Natalia and placed a small tray next to your bed with some water and pain-killers. She told you to drink the whole bottle of water in the next 30 minutes and went back to her office.

You took annother pain-killer and washed it down with some water. Then you took off your skirt and made yourself comfortable in bed.

Lying in bed felt amazing, it was soft but not too soft and the sheets smelled like washing detergent. They were a little stiff but at that point you didn’t really care. Natalia had closed the curtains so the light would not irritate you anymore. She really took her job serious. You prayed that she would stay, unlike Mrs Mueller she seemed to really care. Mrs Mueller’s had had the strange idea that an icebag yould cure everything… really EVERYTHING.

You rolled your eyes at that thought. If it would only be that easy you’d carry one around all the time.

It was only the second day of school and you already ended up in the sickroom. This was a disaster and a personal record. You could only imagine how worried your mother would be once the nurse calls her. Of course she knew the issue with your headaches but still. Your mother was easily worried and most of the time it was your fault. You were a good kid though, no alcohol, no drugs just some anime and videogames. You were and introvert and not much outside in the cruel world where awful things happened like ‚spin the bottle‘ or ‚truth or dare‘.

Just the thought of kissing someone you really disliked made you sick, like Hux or Ren ..eww.. or doing some of those stupid dares that always lead to total catastrophys…

No maybe you were boring but also you did not disgrace yourself.

Tomorrow would be a better day you promised yourself as you closed your eyes and tried to get some more much needed sleep.

***

As you woke up again you saw your mother and Rey talking to Natalia, who tried her best to soothe your mother. Rey was the first who noticed that you were awake again and she immediately walked over to you, giving you a very worried look.

‚Hey Y/N you really scared me, you know that!? When Kylo told me that you’d slept in in class I didn’t want to believe him.‘, she said and sat down in a chair next to you, immediately feeling your temperature.

‚I never thought I’d ever say that but I’m actually thankful that he had called Matt‘, you said nervously fiddling with your blanket as you thought how Matt had practically carried you through the hallway.

Your mom came over and gave you a reassuring smile, trying to hide how worried she was (she was not good at it). ‚C’mon Y/N we’re going home now. I’ve made you some chicken soup, you really need to eat something! And thank you Rey for taking care of her.‘, your mother gave Rey a small hug and you were glad that Rey did not mention Matt.  

‚It’s nothing Mrs. Y/L/N! That’s what best friends are there for‘, Rey replied and winked at you, oh she knew you way too well.

You and your mom said good-bye to Natalia and left the school building. Your mom’s car parked right in front of the school so you didn’t have to walk too far. She even opened the door for you and helped you buckle your seat belt. Again you felt like a kid but said nothing because you knew your mother was just worried and those gestures helped her more than they helped you. You couldn’t blame her, it was not the first time she had to pick you up.

The ride home felt longer than usual, maybe it was just due to the many red-lights that stopped you, maybe it was the uncomfortable silence in the car. Your stomach started grumbling, that’s when you noticed you hadn’t eaten anything the whole day besides some pain-killers that were not very nutritious. It made your mother smile triumphant.

Once home your mother went straight to the kitchen to heat up some of the soup for you. You dropped yourself on the couch and wraped you up in your favourite blanket. You turned on the tv and switched through the different channels. You sticked with _How to steal a million?_ Your mother came back with a big bowl and some bread, she took the seat next to you and stared at the screen.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. You and your mom watched the rest of the movie since you both loved Audrey Hepburn very much. She gave you a kiss on the cheek before you went upstairs (because you were never too old to give your mom a kiss). You felt much better than before and were determent to go to school the next day not willing to miss any more classes. Despite your mother’s objection that you were free to stay at home the other day.

While you’ve been lying in bed you thought how it’s been a long time since your mother had watched a movie with you. Since you really had spent some quality time together.

You really wished she could spend more time with you but she’s been a workaholic the last few years. After your fathers death she had burried herself in work and that was her way of coping with things. You couldn’t really blame her, you basically did the same in school. But days like these made you think of the time when your dad was still alive and you regularly played cardboard games or watched movies. It’s been a good time, very good but it did not change the fact that your dad was not here anymore.

You wanted to make your dad proud even if he couldn’t join you on your graduation. He’d always believed in you and you didn’t want to disappoint him.

You turned around to turn off the light on the nightstand.

Your room was completely dark now. When you still were a child you had always left your door open because you were very afraid of the dark. That had changed when you had your first headache, you came to appreciate the dark because the light yould only make it hurt more. The dark was like a comforting blanket that kept some of the pain away. Since that day you realized that the dark wasn’t necessarily something bad.

Tomorrow will be a new day, you thought but that also meant only three days left until Saturday which meant only three days left to decide what to wear. Also should you tell your mother the truth? Maybe she’d be okay with it when she knew that Rey was also going?

Overthinking was a bad habbit of yours. It’d be fun you kept telling yourself. The party was a good opportunity to get to know your classmates a little better since you hadn’t had many friends outside of your little clique. It’s the last year so you might as well make an effort. Just be nice and play some games with Rey and Matt. You would stick trictly to cola and sprite and stay away of any of those lame party games.

You really wished your brain had an on/off button but sadly that wasn’t the case. You turned around again, grabbed your plush wookie and started counting sheep until you finally fell asleep.

***

The next day was without any incidents. Your mother basically shoved your breakfast into your face so you won’t forget about it this time. You picked up Rey as always and drove to school. Your ways parted in the hallway since you had social-studys and she had politics. Poor thing…politics was taught by Mr. Palpatine and he really was a strange old guy.

In your classes you tried your very best to ignore Ren and concentrate on Mrs. Erso, who kept on talking and writing notes on the board. You thought that maybe you should thank Ren for giving you his notes but decided against it. That be way tooo far out of your comfort-zone.

During the lunch break you met all of your friends in the cafeteria on your usual spot. Poe and Finn as usual talking about the next big basketball match agains some rivaling school you didn’t know basically because you were not interested in sports at all. Poe complained that Ben Solo was again voted to be the team captain ( _who the fuck voted for him???_ ) and Finn just shrugged and kept pokeing at the smashed potatos with his fork.

After the lunch-break you went to the libary as usual and tried to kill some time `till Rey’s training would be over. You rumaged through your bag and finally found Ren’s notes in one of your composition-books. They looked exactly like you had expected it. His hand-writing ( _if you could even call this writing_ ) was a total catastrophy and it was really hard to figure out what the heck he was trying to say.

On the margin were some doodle’s and even more of those weird black dots he loved to draw, on the edge oft he paper was a huge coffee stain. How did he survive school? How had he managed to come this far? It was a miracle to you… You rolled your eyes and tried to focus, awful notes were still better than no notes, right?

After thirty minutes had passed Matt entered the library. He looked stressed as usual and his hair was extra messy today, his school uniform had some black smudges all over it, wow his mother would definiately not be amused.

‚S-sorry robo-club, again‘, he whispered as he took his seat, trying really had to make no unnecessarily noise.

‚Don’t make it a habit‘, you said laughed at the shocked face he made.

You finished copying Ren’s notes and from time to time you glimpsed at Matt’s notes just to see that his hand-writing was just as awful as Ren’s. Maybe it was in their genes you wondered. Maybe you could steal some of Ben’s notes just to verify your hypothesis.

You recognized that Matt tried very hard to not touch you which was hard since you two shared one desk and that made you ask yourself if he was also a little embarrased by the incident yesterday. When he had helped you climb the stairs he had invaded you personal space in a manner that you both were not used to.

But you couldn’t really tell why exactly it was so weird. It’s not like you were strangers not at all. You knew him and his brothers since kindergarden and that was pretty normal for such a small town. So why did you worry so much about it? It was strange and got even stranger as Matt suddenly got up and walked away without saying good-bye. Now that was really weird you thought stareing after him but you were too afraid to follow and did not know what to say to him either.

So you just stayed until it was time to pick up Rey. And as expected she already waited outside of the gymnasium this time talking to a girl named Jessika ( _at least that’s what her tricot said_ ). They were discussing some tactics for the next game and stopped as soon as  you arrived.

Rey complained that she was hungry enough to eat a whole lasagna on her own so you two rushed to the car. You were sure that Luke had something prepared for Rey already and that made you just a little bit jealous since you knew your mother was to busy with work and that you would once again cook and eat on your own.

 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a filler-chapter - lame I know but I needed it so yeah.  
> I currently have the flu and plenty of time so the fourth chapter will follow soon!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Have fun reading and remember: An apple a day keeps the doctor away!

The next three days were pretty uneventful. You’ve been busy with school most of the time so you were too busy to recognize how the time flew by. Those three days went by so quick and it was friday evening by now.

You sat in your room listening to some music and it hit you like a rock. Tomorrow was actually saturday which meant it was time for the big party-at least you were afraid that it’d be a big party. It was a Solo party after all.

Matt’s been weird for the whole week. It felt like he was avoiding you but you kept telling yourself that it was just the stress. Matt was a member of the robo-club and you knew they’ve been working on a huge project for some contest that was next month, also he was busy with school, the next exams were not too far away and he had to study since he aimed for that sholarship. So yeah it was probably nothing and since he had invited you and you had already promised to come there was no turning back.

But you had no clue what to wear…was it a fancy occation or was it more casual? You decided that you should ask Rey to help you pick some clothes, she was very good at that stuff so you qickly sent her a message.

_Pew. Now breathe Y/N there’s still some time left to get prepared for the party._

Also you and Matt would hide in his room playing video games anyway no need to be too concerned. Nobody could force you to hang out with the strange and apparently very popular people Ben and Ren would invite. _Nope_. Only Rey, Matt and you and maybe some Borderlands or Quake.

Your phone buzzed and you saw it was a reply from Rey. She’d come over at 3p.m. tomorrow. _Awsome!_

You put your phone away trying to concentraite on the music.

It’s weird how you shared a class with Ren Solo but new nothing about him. You had no idea what his favourite subject was ( _or if he even had one_ ), what he planned to do after school or if he had hobbies besides playing basketball. Same with Ben. They were pretty popular but to you it wouldn’t make a difference if they’d stay away from school one day.

You knew them since kindergarden. That’s were you became friends with Rey and they even came to her birthday partys but you’ve never exchanged a word with them. You became more close with Matt in grade ten. You both started going to the library regularly but that’s basically it. The Solo triplets were strangers to you and going to their place tomorrow felt somewhat surreal to you.

It was their world all that partying and drinking, doing stupid stuff you could get in big trouble for. And to be honest you wouldn’t want to swap lifes with any of them…okay maybe Matt for his incredible ability to understand physics and maths.

You really hoped that he’d open up a little more tomorrow or else you’d be stuck to Rey the whole night ( _or you could leave early_ ).

Maybe you should just fake illness and stay at home…but then you already messaged Rey and she had seemed so excited to pick an outfit for you. There was no turning back and you knew Rey would hate it if you’d duck out this time ( _like you always did_ ).

She had tried to take you with her to partys before and every time you cancelled last minute because you were too scared. Not this time! You’re a grown-up now and you should act like one.

It’s just a stupid party people wouldn’t recognize you anyways and if you really did not like it you could always leave after an hour telling Rey that you had headaches again. She would understand and it’s not as bad as not trying at all.

You removed your in-ears and got up from your bed. It was 12 p.m. already and you’d need a good amount of sleep to survive tomorrow. You went to the bathroom your reflecion staring back at you. While removing your makeup you recognized that a zit was forming at your chin. _Great!_

You picked some of your acne creme internally praying that this damn zit would leave you alone. You would need an extra amount of makeup tomorrow to feel at least somewhat presentable.

After brushing your teeth you went downstairs to your mothers office. She was still at her table, typing away on her keyboard. She turned around as soon as she recognized you and pulled you in a hug. She wished you a good night and kissed you on the cheek ( _oh god mom I’m not a kid anymore_ ) and then she turned around already focused on the screen again.

You decided that you’d tell her about your plans tomorrow. She was way too busy at the moment.

You got into bed and set an alarm for 10 a.m. because you knew if you didn’t you’d definitely oversleep. This week has been exhausting and your fear of tomorrow was even more tiring.

As soon as your head hit the pillow you’ve been asleep. Dreaming of a house full of strange people dancing and laughing. You felt alone and isolated like you’re watching them through glass. They didn’t seem to see you and even walked through you like you are a ghost. The worst part was that they were all strangers and you didn’t know any of them. Your fear of partys had reached dream stage – awsome.

 

***

*beep* *beeeep* *beeeeeeep*

You opened your eyes and turned around. Still a little disoriented from sleeping. You looked at your alarm and it read 10 a.m.  SAT.

_Oh thank god it’s saturday_ , you thought and just for a second you felt something like relief. However that feeling disappeard as soon as you remembered you actually had plans other than reading manga, playing videogames and studying today.

There were five hours left until Rey would come to help you get dressed and you would make the best of it. You decided that you would spoil yourself as much as possible in these five hours. You’d make some pancakes for breakfast and take a reeeeally long bath, reading the new issue of ‚Triple A‘ drinking hot chocolate. _In that specific order!_

You got up and stretched a little bit before walking to the bathroom. You had that weird tick that you had to brush your teeth before eating in the morning even if you needed to brush them again after you’ve eaten. It’s always been like that and you never second guessed it until Rey had pointed it out to you at a sleepover.

The strong peppermint flavour really helped you getting more awake the coffee would do the rest as well as some cold water.

You walked down the stairs and saw your mother’s slippers next to the door. Seems like she was already gone because yes of course she also had to work on the weekend. That was not surprising to you also that meant more pancakes for you, great!

In the kitchen you turned the radio on to listen to the weather report ( _and to feel less alone in that big house_ ). Seemed like it’s going to be nice today, up to 34°C and no clouds to be seen. Bad for the plants but good for you, you preferred warm weather and were not a big fan of winter. August was nearly over but september was mostly nice as well in your area. Maybe you could wear a dress or something if Rey approved.

You opened the fridge happy to see that there were still enough eggs left for making your dough. While you mixed all the ingredients your thoughts kept wandering. Why had Matt invited you in the first place? Was it out of pitty or maybe his brothers had pushed him to do so?

Either way there was no way out, you wouldn’t allow it. You had to overcome your anxiety or else you’d be the weird kid for ever. Especially since you’ll be going to uni without your friends. The next time maybe there will be no Rey to accompany you. It’s best to practice in relatively farmiliar surroundings.

You kept stirring the dough, maybe you should add some blueberrys, yeah that’d be awsome! You could take your time, still four and a half hour until Rey comes.

The pan was now hot enough and you watched the dough getting solid through the heat.

 

***

4:45 p.m.

You looked at the bathroom clock and realized that you’ve spent way too much time in the bathroom. You qickly grabbed your towel, very careful to not dump your manga in he bath tub. You’ve been so focused on the story that you completely forgot about the time. You rubbed your hair as dry as possible and grabbed an old t-shirt and baggy pants. Rey would change your outfit anyways so no need to get dressed at the moment.

Looking in the mirror you saw that the zit had nearly disappeared over night. So it must be a good omen!

Since it was such a special occation today you even stole some of your mother’s expensive body milk that smelled like heaven. You had shaved your legs just in case, if you wore a dress you wanted to be as flawless as possible. Also you had painted your nails as well as your toe-nais wich was nearly a miracle. Normally you thought it was just a waste of time but not today.

You watched yourself in the mirror and turned around a few times. To your own surprise you felt pretty good about yourself. Rey would be so proud ( _hopefully_ ). Now you looked more like a woman and less as a tomboy. Maybe you could also do something nice to your hair you thought the second the bell rang.

You nearly jumped down the stairs taking two steps at a time and were out of breath as you basically ripped the door open.

‚W-Whoa well hello‘, Rey made two steps backwards.

‚Hi sorry I didn’t want to make you wait-Gosh Rey I need your help!‘, you said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

Rey left her shoes at the door and followed you to your room in her right hand she had a huge plastic bag probably full of makeup and clothes. You had some stuff your own but not much since you’ve always been way too lazy to do your makeup especially in the morning. You’d rather stay in bed a little longer than doing your hair and makeup all morning.

Rey immediately started to unpack her bag and laying out some oft he stuff on your bed.

‚Do you want something to drink‘, you said trying to mind your manners ( _your mom would be soo proud_ ).

‚Nah thanks! I just had lunch I’m good!‘, she said now rummaging through your wardrobe.

You just stood next to you bed watching Rey as she pulled something out of your wardrobe, taking a close look, shakeing her head and putting it back.

‚S-so is this going to be a big deal? I-I mean the party?‘

Rey looked up clearly very occupied in her work, ‚Well, there will be many people…but you said that you’re going to stay with Matt, so no need to worry, he isn’t huge fan of parties either‘.

You glanced at the stuff she had layed out on your bed, one was a nice nude blouse and a black pencil skirt, next to it was a black dress ( _Rey had lots of black stuff_ ) and a black jump-suit. Once again you were glad you did take that extra time and shaved your legs earlier.

‚S-so if I stay with Matt, don’t you think this is too fancy‘, you said gesturing at the clothes.

‚Nope not at all, see Y/N people will still see you so you want to make a good impression, right? Also it’s always good to wear something that makes you feel amazing! Trust me you’ll feel ten times more confident!!‘, Rey’s enthusiasm was contagious. She was right, some nice clothes and makeup could do wonders.

She grabbed her phone and held it so you could see what she was doing. Apparently she was on pinterest looking for different hairstyles. She also looked up some tutorials on youtube and they all were just so pretty you couldn’t really decide.

In the end you both opted for a nice messy updo not too fancy but not too casual. You tried some oft he clothes on she had brought with her and decided that you wanted to look good but also be as comfy as possible.

In the end you both agreed on that black dress and even found matching ballerina shoes in your wardrobe. You decided against pumps for several reasons one being the fact that you can’t walk properly in them and what’s more embarrassing than wearing shoes you can’t walk in, right??

Rey decided to wear that black jumpsuit since it made her look even taller than she already was. You really thought that she looked amazing.

While Rey was busy with your hair you sent a quick message to your mother that you’d be at a party with Rey an das expected she was okay with it ( _seemed like she trusted Rey more than she trusted you_ ).

You looked at your alarm and it read 05:35 p.m. already. Wow.

Rey and you had ordered a pizza so both of you were sated if you’d decide to drink some alcohol _(just in case_ ) it was always better going with a full stomache. Especially since Ben always tried to get Rey drunk for god-knows whatever reason.

The pizza should get there in an hour and even then there was still lots of time until 8 p.m. when you had to leave. Rey told you at these kinds of partys it was better to be a little late than overly punctual ( _the really cool-kids came after 10 p.m. she told you-you did not qualify as a cool kid so half- past eight will do_ ).

Since you did not plan on staying too late, eight o’clock was perfectly fine for you.

***

06:25 p.m.

The door bell rang once again this time it was the pizza you two had ordered. A magherita for Rey and some prosciutto e funghi for you. You walked back to the living room and saw that Rey had made herself comfortable on the sofa and Gossip Girl was on tv.

You remembered binge watching the first episodes with her back when you two just started going to highschool.

Maybe you should reestablish that tradition.

You went tot he fridge and grabbed some ice cold soda from the fridge and walked back to sit next to her.

After two episodes you decided that it was finally time to get dressed and the makeup done.

Rey opened her makeup bag and it was stuffed with all sorts of things. Lipgloss, lipsticks, mascara, two huge makeup palettes and three small ones as well as foundation and concealer.

You owned your own foundation and concealer but not nearly as many lip products as Rey, so she rummaged through her bag to find a colour that would match your skin tone and that black dress.

In the end you sticked with a deep bordeaux colour and kept your eyes in brown tones. Rey helped you with the blush and bronzer because you didn’t know how to use it correctly and you didn’t own brushes to apply them either.

You carefully put your dress on trying very hard not to get makeup on it while keeping your hair in place. Rey examined you from your head to toe and seemed to be satisfyed with her work.

You walked out to the hallway were a big full lenght mirror hung and inspected your reflection yourself. Somehow you looked a lot like your mom when she was younger and that kinda made you happy. She always tried to get you into fashion and makeup but had a very hard time. She’d be proud you thought and that was good enough for you.

Rey stepped out of your room and walked next to you. She looked pretty awsome herself in that black jumpsuit and the bright red lipstick. She could easily work as a model.

‚Aww look at yourself Y/N!! You look like a princess Matt will be spreechless‘, she said and smiled at your reflection.

‚I’m not wearing this to impress Matt‘, you reminded her and yourself.

‚Well anyways becareful of Ben…‘, she said and winked.

‚Ugh as if Ben Solo aka I’m too sexy for my shirt would even notice me.‘, you rolled your eyed and turned away from the mirror.

It was 8:04 p.m. by now and Rey and you decided that this was late enough since it was a fifteen minute walk to the Solo-Organa residence anyways.

You decided to carry a small purse so you had something to hold your phone and keys.

‚Hey Finn just messaged me! They’re going to meet us at Lincoln Boulevard.‘, Rey said looking at her phone.

‚Huh?? Finn and Poe are going??, well that was strange.

‚Yeah Ben had invited the whole team so that’s why…See even more people you know‘, Rey smiled triumphant and opened the front door.

***

Just as Rey said Finn and Poe were waiting where Lincoln Boulevard and Elm Street crossed.

They both wore jeans and white shirts with ties that had the team’s logo on it. It was some strange tradition that the basketball team members always wore matching outfits to such events.

However they both looked stunning in this attire.

Both of them already had a can of beer in their hands and you suddenly thought that maybe you’d need a sip to oppress the fear that was trying to dominate any second. The thought that you were not alone and all of your friends were going too made you feel a little more at ease.

But as soon as the four of you walked up the pathway that lead to the house and you could hear the loud music and thousand voices you really thought of turning around and run for your life.

Rey must’ve sensed this because she grabbed your hand and gave it a firm squeez.

Oh well Y/N it’s now or never you thought as you followed Finn and Poe to the front door.


End file.
